


Dragon-In-Training

by CallMeVale



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dragons, Knight in Shining Armour, Role Reversal, Slay the beast, Writing Exercise, Writing Prompt Wednesday, squire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeVale/pseuds/CallMeVale
Summary: A friend and I swap writing prompts and offbeat campaign ideas, and thus, the dragon squire was born.





	Dragon-In-Training

Theodore held his breath. 

He could hear the sounds of movement coming from further up the corridor. 

This was his first time facing such a foe, and the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears was threatening to drown out the thudding of his quarry's footsteps.

He waited as the human rounded the corner, savouring the moment of the big reveal, already picturing how glorious he would look reared up on his hind legs, wings unfurled, smoke pouring from his nostrils and -

The human was standing in front of him and Theodore had forgotten to do any of those things. He was still on all sixes, frozen to the spot with embarrassment. Shit. What did his training recommend if he was on all fours? Think Theodore, think!

He let his mouth part slightly, pulling his lips back to expose the smile filled with knifely intent (he didn't care what his trainer said, "knifely intent" was a GREAT name for this particular manoeuvre). He let a slow gravelly growl snake its way out of his throat. As for the nostril-smoke trick, that could still be salvaged. He let a thin trickle of the sulphur haze seep from between his serrated teeth - a promise of things sure to come instead of the flashy declaration he'd had planned.

The effect was quite good. The knight didn't seem to realize that Theodore was flying by the tip of his tail on this one. It was gratifying to hear the way the knight's armoured knees were knocking together.

Theodore placed a foot in front of him, starting a slow slinking prowl as the knight reached for their sword. And then another. The knight drew back a step. Theodore swished his tail back and forth (he'd been studying up on cats so he could better emulate their predatory aura he so admired, and this seemed a good a time as any to try it out). 

The knight's eyes were wide with terror, whites visible through the slit in their visor. 

A thunderous crash sounded from just behind Theodore, sending both dragon and knight jumping into the air. Theodore whipped his head around to see the empty, scorched suit of armour he'd borrowed from Thaumaglor (atmosphere was important, and having a scorched suit was a really classic addition to any lair) come crashing to the floor. Stupid tail.

He belatedly remembered the knight and quickly turned back to face them, only to find empty air where they'd been standing. The hasty running that sounded the knight's retreat came echoing back through the cave. 

Aw crap.

Chagrined, Theodore turned to the back of the cave and sat meekly, awaiting review. 

"That could have gone... better," rumbled Omniphlax from her perch at the back of the cavern. "Now, let's go over your mistakes..."


End file.
